


Homeless Soup Pt. 1

by niallsecretluvr



Series: Winter Collection [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, luke works at a restaurant that helps the homeless, michael is homeless, my winter collection, winter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I work in a big restaurant uptown and we open to give the homeless free meals all day over the holiday season but one day you come in and I recognize you as my first kiss from a drunken party in high school and my resulting crush for four years oh my god you’re homeless now I cannot allow this and I think I just made the absolutely insane decision to open my home to you AU</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Luke recognizes Michael at the homeless meal and offers to share his home with his then high school crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless Soup Pt. 1

“Morning everyone!” Luke said, walking into the restaurant where he works.

“Morning Luke.” A handful of people greeted back as Luke walked into the back room and grabbed his waitressing things.

When he walked back into the main lobby of the restaurant, he saw a couple of the early risers already getting served. Luke felt bad for them because it was clear that they were struggling to get by. Luke could recognize certain people by the clothes that they always wore when coming to get their free meals. Luke was really happy that he could help make other people’s holidays just a little brighter.

The door rang and Luke looked up to see someone he thought he would never run into again.

The person looked around for a while and spotted Luke in his uniform and walked over to him. Luke was trying to relax as they got closer.

“Um, I haven’t been to this yet. Um, where do I go to get the free soup?” The person asked Luke, watching him with green eyes. Luke had gotten this question multiple times a day, but he still couldn’t believe who was standing in front of him.

“I, um, yeah. Um, just go over by the window and ask for a soup. You should, uh, get some from them.” Luke managed to stammer out.

“Thanks.” The person said, looking at Luke weirdly before following the blond’s instructions.

Luke shook his head and watched them walk over and get their soup. Luke couldn’t believe it. He thought he had lost Michael after graduation. There was no way that he could be here.

Luke remembered it like it was yesterday, despite it being more than 5 years ago. He had been invited to his first party as a freshman in high school. It had seemed pretty cool to Luke until he noticed all the alcohol at the party.

Luke was really cautious at first, only drinking water, but he ended up giving into peer pressure when he had been dared to take a drink of alcohol. He didn’t know how many drinks he had after that, but it had been enough to cause a hangover in the morning.

One of the only times that Luke could remember from the party was a small three minute space. He had been sitting in a circle, playing Spin the Bottle with a couple other freshman, but mostly upperclassmen.

It had been Michael’s turn to spin the bottle and it just so happened to land on Luke. Luke was so nervous but Michael looked calm as he took Luke’s face in his hands and lightly brushed his soft lips against Luke’s.

Luke shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked around the restaurant. Michael had chosen a window seat and looked peaceful.

Ever since that party, Luke had had an unhealthy crush on Michael. He started to memorize his schedule and sat closer to him at lunch. He had taken more classes with Michael his sophomore year. He had been asked to be lab partners for their other three years of high school. He had wanted to be around Michael all the time and maybe even get another kiss.

Luke’s stupid little crush lasted until graduation. He had wished Michael good luck for the future and that was the last Luke had seen of his high school crush. That was until today.

A sudden, kinda stupid realization came to Luke. Michael was homeless. Why else would he be here, asking for the soup that the restaurant only gave to the homeless? Plus Michael’s clothes were ratty and torn like he had been sleeping in a thorn bush. His hair was sticking up in all different directions.

It made Luke’s heart hurt to see Michael like this and before he knew what he was doing, he walking over to Michael’s table.

Michael looked up from his soup and eyed Luke with curiosity. Luke smiled and slid into the seat opposite of Michael.

“Would you like to come live at my house for a while? Like until you get on your feet again.” Luke kept smiling at Michael, but Michael wasn’t smiling back. He looked very confused and ready to run.

“Do I even know you?” Michael’s question was harmless, but Luke felt like he had been stabbed in the heart with a knife. He thought Michael would recognize him.

“I’m Luke.” Luke said, hoping this would help.

“Luke who?” Michael was still looking skeptical.

“Luke Hemmings. The one who was in your class in high school. The one you kissed at that party when we were freshman. The one who had a crush on you for the rest of high school.” Luke quickly shut up and felt his cheeks heat up as he realized what he just said.

Michael giggled at Luke and smiled. “I remember you now. You were so damn cute. And don’t worry, I knew all about your little crush on me.”

Luke’s hands flew up to cover his face. He was now completely embarrassed and just wanted to leave.

“Hey.” Michael grabbed Luke’s hands and moved them from his face. “I didn’t mind. I actually love it. And I kinda had a small tiny crush on you too.”

Luke looked at Michael in disbelief, looking for some sort of tell that Michael was lying, but he couldn’t find any.

“And if you’re still serious about me living with you for a bit, I would love to.” Michael smiled at Luke and Luke felt himself shyly smile back.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d love to have you stay with me.” Luke gained a little confidence back.

Michael smiled back at him and Luke felt his heart swoon again, knowing that he never really got over his crush on the older boy sitting in front of him.


End file.
